


In sorrow we must go

by Hayluhalo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo/pseuds/Hayluhalo
Summary: SPOILERS. Please, please, don't read if you haven't watched the movie yet.After the events of Infinity War, the heroes must find a way to save what's left of their world.---------------(The tags are slightly lacking right now and will be changed at a later moment.)





	1. The Ship

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [In sorrow we must go - 在悲痛中前行](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521650) by [Hayluhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo/pseuds/Hayluhalo), [Uryan_Karl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uryan_Karl/pseuds/Uryan_Karl)



> It takes place after Infinity war where Nebula brings Tony back to earth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula brings Tony back to earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to get this out of my brain or it was going to be the death of me (or more accurately my school year lol). It also fits several prompts on my 2018 Steve/Tony bingo card, I have yet to choose which one. The rating will probably change as the story progresses.
> 
> I hope you like it! :)

Tony woke up with a start, gasping like a fish out of water, the sudden movement jerking his stab wound. His laboured breathing eventually settled down enough for his vision to come back and he took a look around him. Before he had the chance to fully come back to his senses, a voice startled him.

 

« You fainted. » Nebula said simply as she approached him. She paused, looking like she had a lot to say and, at the same time, did not know what to say. Finally, the cyborg breathed out without uttering a word as the weight of the recent events came crashing down on both their shoulders. He looked down at his hand which was still covered in Peter’s ashes. _Good god_. His felt his face tense up in a sob, yet he was unable to cry. He brought his hand to his chest and clutched it protectively. For a moment, they both stilled in a silent mourn before Nebula spoke. « We’re almost there. From what I gathered your team, The Avengers, were in a sector of your planet called Wakanda. » Tony simply nodded, his head too full and heavy to formulate any coherent phrases. He tried to get up from the bench he had been lying on, but without the adrenaline, his legs failed him and gave out under his body weight. Before he could hit the floor Nebula caught him. « You should stay down. » Tony eyed her and pointed towards the pilot’s chair. « Bring me? » Tony whispered Nebula simply nodded and complied.

 

Tony’s breath hitched as he was flopped down in front of the dash. Had the situation been different, he would certainly have raved over the technology of Star-lord’s ship. Today, it barely registered in his brain. His eyes were focused on the approaching planet he called home, looking awfully frail in the vast expense of the galaxy. For all he knew, he could be the only one left. Pepper, Rhodes, Happy, Bruce, Fury, his old team could have all evaporated like Peter did. Cap also could be gone. The thought jerked his worn out heart violently. Out of reflex, he clutched his empty left pocket where he stored that goddamn excuse of a phone for two years. _Steve could be dead. Everyone could be dead just like Peter._ This time, the thought hit home hard, twisting his stomach in a violent vice, making him gag. As he clamped a hand over his mouth, Nebula turned towards him, concern clear in her face, but simply said « We’re entering the earth’s gravitational field, Ironman. » 

 

_Home, sweet home._

 

—————————

 

 

Natasha came running to Steve, shaking him out of his painful trance abruptly. « Cap. Steve. We’ve got incoming. A non-identified ship just landed in Wakanda. » Steve looked at her, his gears turning slower than they ever have since the day he took the serum. « Steve, are you with me? Come on, get it together. » With that, he snapped back into Captain America mode like a released rubber band and nodded firmly before following the spy.

 

The ship looked alien, if that wasn’t stating the obvious. The Wakandan guards, at least the ones who were still alive, were already forming a perimeter around it. Steve arrived beside Thor and Rocket who were standing the closest to the ship. « What’s going on? »

 

« This is my crew’s ship. They’re stupid but it’s unlike them to come unannounced. » said the raccoon. As if on cue, the ship’s doors opened and Steve and Thor stalked forward, shield and hammer in hand. A few moments passed before two shapes materialized themselves. Steve’s breath caught in his chest. There was Tony, supported by an alien looking woman.

 

_Tony. Tony is alive._

 

Steve heard himself yell « TONY! » and before he could register his own mouvements, he was already running at full speed. Tony barely had time to look up before being knocked away from Nebula into a fierce hug. « Tony. Oh, Tony, I thought you were dead. » Steve said his voice breaking as he kept on mumbling and crushing the smaller body against his, making Tony’s wound scream in agony.

 

And then Tony finally registered.

 

_Steve is alive. Warm, solid and alive._

 

Before he could hold himself back, Tony latched onto the broad shoulders like a life jacket and _wailed._ He has never cried in front of the team. But the feeling of massive loss, of fear, of failure came crashing down on Tony like a tsunami, breaking his last barriers. Steve responded by gripping him harder, making his wound protest again. But Tony didn’t care. He just squeezed harder and nuzzled his face into Steve’s neck, inhaling the familiar musky scent and sobbing without saying a word.

 

« Where’s my crew? » Rocket said sharply, snapping the moment. Steve loosened his grip just enough to be able to turn his head. Tony stayed quiet and the alien avoided the raccoon’s gaze. Rocket closed the distance between him and the alien and repeated. « Where. Is. My. Crew. » When he was met with silence again, he yelled. « Nebula, goddammit, where is my crew?! » The said Nebula squeezed her eyes shut before talking, her tone almost too soft to be heard.

 

« They are gone. » Tony flinched in Steve's arms and hugged him harder while Rocket just stood there. His mouth opened and closed, making little noises, but no words seemed to be coming out of him. « I’m sorry. » Nebula finally said, her head dropping as her lips were pressed into a tight line. Thor kneeled next to Rocket and brought him to his chest, petting his head. « I’m sorry, rabbit. » And then a heavy silence settled and no one dared to move for a little while. It took a second for Steve to register that Tony was still. Too still.

 

« Tony? » When the smaller man didn’t respond, he pulled back a bit, realizing that Tony had gone completely limp in his arms. « Oh god, Tony? Wake up. Tony. » Things shuffled around him and Nebula hurried to his side. « He’s severely wounded and has lost a lot of blood. We have to get him help as soon as possible. » And, for the first time since the arrival of the ship, Steve noticed the blood soaking through Tony’s clothes and cursed. « We need to get him to the medics. » He said as he picked up the genius as gently as he could. « Don’t you dare leave me, Tony. Not you too. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! If you notice any mistakes please feel free to let me know. Of course, kudos and comments are always welcomed!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr : [hayluhalo.tumblr.com](hayluhalo.tumblr.com)


	2. Appalled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are up in the air and Tony is recovering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter as requested by some of you! First of all, thank you all for the comments and the kudos, wow. I did not expect that; you’re all awesome. A special thanks to [Uryan_Karl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uryan_Karl/pseuds/Uryan_Karl) who translated the first and second chapter into Chinese!
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not a doctor nor a scientist, therefore some descriptions/details might not (will not) be accurate
> 
> \---------
> 
> UPDATE : Guys. I have a BETA and she's amazing : [forever_jimin](http://insecure.archiveofourown.org/users/forever_jimin/pseuds/forever_jimin). I wasn't satisfied with the second chapter so forever_jimin helped me rework it. I hope you guys like the new version and feel free to let me know what you think.

“Come on Tony, stay with me,” Steve said as he carefully lowered the smaller man onto the hospital bed. The captain barely noticed the medical crew rushing into the room, his hearing deafened by an all-consuming storm of anxiety. With a shaking hand, Steve gently stroked Tony’s cheek. He looked so disturbingly pale.  _ Is this it? Is this all the time we get?  _ The thought initiated another wave of panic, making Steve’s blood pump loudly against his eardrums. 

 

A firm nudge knocked Steve out of his stupor, almost making him lose his balance. Before he could process his actions, his hand moved to Tony’s shoulder, sheltering him protectively. 

 

“Steve, you need to move,” Natasha said firmly as a young nurse slipped past him to put an oxygen mask on the genius’ face. 

 

“But I,” Steve protested, tensing as his gaze darted back to Tony. The nurse came around Steve again and gently said, “I’m sorry sir, but we can’t have you here. Could you please go wait outside?” When her words fell deaf to Steve’s ears, she hesitantly looked at Natasha. The spy walked past her and gripped Steve’s chin hard, forcing him to make eye contact. 

 

“Captain.” When she felt resistance, Natasha tightened her grip and shook the man’s shoulder with her other hand. “Steve. Steve! Listen to me.” When Steve’s gaze finally locked onto hers, she continued. 

 

“You need to let them help Tony. You need to come with me.” The soldier inhaled sharply as his eyes jumped back to Tony. “Steve. You are preventing them from helping Tony,” Natasha insisted.

 

“Okay. Okay,” Steve said as he reluctantly loosened his protective embrace.

 

________________________________

 

The constant beeping of the cardiac monitor was the only sound in the otherwise quiet hospital room. From the corner of his eye, Rhodey could see Steve’s head lolling as the super-soldier fought sleep. James chewed the inside of his cheek before trying, once again, to convince the super-soldier to take some shut-eye.

 

“Captain, you should go and rest. I can watch him.” As expected, Steve shook his head without looking up. 

 

“No, I’m fine,” He said, using his left hand to rub his weary eyes. The right one was currently holding Tony’s left hand. It has been that way since they settled down to watch over Tony after he was patched up by the cradle.  _ 10 hours _ . Rhodey noticed as he glanced at the clock.

 

Actually, Steve hasn’t left Tony’s side since he returned half-dead from god knows where. 

 

For the first 24 hours, Tony had been going in and out of consciousness, most of the time delirious from a combination of high fever and heavy medication. As soon as the fever settled down and the doctors were satisfied, Tony was patched up with the cradle Wakanda acquired from Korea a year prior to the attack. 

 

Rhodey rubbed his chest trying to soothe another emerging bubble of anxiety. The recent events haven’t been discussed yet. Even so, they all knew the world needed their heroes more than ever before. However, everybody was badly shaken and there was a silent agreement that they all needed some down time to recover mentally. Rhodey eyed Steve carefully. Obviously, Rhodey wasn’t the only one fighting hard to prevent the horrors of the recent events from consuming him. 

 

With a sigh, Rhodey got up from his chair and went by Steve’s side. “Captain.”

 

“Hm?” Steve answered absentmindedly, his gaze still locked on Tony’s face. 

 

“Captain,” Rhodey repeated, this time patting the other man’s shoulder. Finally, Steve looked up at James for what must have been the first time in days.  _ Gosh, he looks worn out… _

“We are not sure we’re out of the woods yet,” Rhodey blurted out with a hint of anxiety in his voice. Steve opened his mouth, clearly ready to object again but instead paused and let the other man finish. “For all we know, we might be attacked again. And if, god forbid, that actually happens, we will need you, Captain.” Rhodey gulped, trying to force down an inexplicable wave of agitation. 

 

“So, for everyone’s sake, would you just please go and rest already?” The two men held each other’s gaze for a while before Steve leaned back in his chair, looking defeated. 

 

“Alright.” His eyes darted towards Tony one last time. As he observed the genius’ pale complexion, Steve subconsciously caressed the soft brown locks framing Tony’s face. Realizing what he was doing, Steve quickly withdrew his hand and got up while scratching the back of his head bashfully.

 

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours, let me know if there’s anything,” Steve said as he let Tony’s hand slip out of his, part of him instantly mourning the loss. Rhodey nodded and simply said, “Of course.”

 

________________________________

 

“How is he?” Bruce asked as Steve gently shut the door to Tony’s room. Natasha was close behind, not saying a word but concern clearly written on her face.

 

“He’s still unconscious but he’s stable,” Steve said with more confidence that he felt. Bruce breathed out while Natasha, in a rare gesture of affection, rubbed his back.

 

“Captain, Okoye has requested a briefing. Since you weren’t there, I took the liberty of answering for you. It’s tomorrow at 10 am. I suggest you take a break until then,” The spy said with a shadow of a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. Steve blinked and then huffed, smiling a little before walking past the couple. “Duly noted.”

 

“Aren’t you a little too rough on him?” Bruce asked the spy when Steve was out of sight. Natasha sighed. 

 

“Believe me if I could do it otherwise, I would.” A moment of silence fell between the two and Bruce nervously rubbed his hands.

 

“Natasha, I’m…is it? Erm…” Natasha remained silent and simply looked up at Bruce, waiting and questioning him with her gaze. Bruce sighed and lowered his head. “I-is it selfish that I am so…so incredibly relieved and grateful you are still here?” Natasha paused for a second and then looked away. 

 

“If that makes you selfish, then I am too.”

 

________________________________

 

_ Tony was tinkering with the new Spidey suit when Peter came into his workshop.  _

 

_ “Hey, underoos. Just in time, pass me the pliers?”  As requested, a pair of pliers landed in his waiting hand and Tony kept going without looking up. _

 

_ “Mr. Stark, is...this for me?” Peter asked, excitement apparent in his voice. Tony secured the wire he was previously holding and got up, pushing his workshop goggles upwards into his hair.  _

 

_ “Yup, we don’t want you going around in a onesie.” Peter grunted in response.  _

 

_ “It is not…! Please don’t call it that.” Tony chuckled and ruffled the teenager’s hair.  _

 

_ “Well on a battlefield, it’s as good as a onesie,” Tony said as he used a rag to wipe his grimy hands, flinging it carelessly on the floor before lowering his goggles again.  _

 

_ “Alright kid, I need to finish up here and you need to go back to your surprisingly attractive aunt,” He said, turning his back to Peter. _

 

_ “I don’t want to go.” Tony stopped dead in his tracks. Something in Peter’s voice made him feel uneasy. Before he could reply, Peter continued. “Please Mr. Stark, I don’t want to go.” Tony felt anxiety settle in the pit of his stomach and turned around.  _

 

_ “Peter, wha-” _

 

_ Oh god. _

 

_ Tony’s eyes went wide and he choked on his breath. “Mr. Stark…?” Peter was standing in a puddle of blood, his left arm dissolving into dark grey ash. “…I’m so scared.” Peter huddled forward, blood dripping onto the previously used rag, the dark ash sticking to the wet fabric.  _

 

_ “Peter…?” Tony finally manages to come out of his paralysis and hurried to the teenager’s side. Peter stumbled and he fell into Tony’s arms. “Peter! Peter, I got you. I got you. You’re going to be ok, kid..,” Tony panicked, his mouth babbling on its own. He could feel Peter disintegrating in his arms.  _

 

_ Goddammit, Stark. Think. THINK. _

 

_ “Mr. Stark…” Peter looked into the older man’s eyes, sobbing and Tony's heart sank to the floor. “Why didn’t you do more…?” said a voice coming from behind Peter. From the corner of his eyes, Tony saw other figures approach. He hugged Peter protectively and looked up.  Before him stood Dr. Strange, Star-Lord and his team all in the same state as Peter. From behind them, Pepper, Rhodey, and Steve came forward showing different levels of disintegration.  _

 

_ “No, no, no no no no…” Tony felt his breathing and heartbeats go out of control. _

 

_ “I told you to c-come back, Tony. But you didn't listen...l-look at what you have done,” Pepper said as Tony gaped and helplessly lifted an arm towards her.  _

 

_ “You...could have saved us,” Steve said as he fell on one knee, coughing up blood and gasping for air. “Oh god, Steve…please, no…I’m sorry,” Tony whispered as tears started well up in his eyes, blurring his vision. _

 

_ “...why didn’t you do more?” Peter said before turning to ash in his arms. _

 

“PETER!” Tony bolted upright, screaming, effectively scaring the living daylights out of Rhodey.  

 

“Oh shit!” Rhodey cursed before jumping into action, grabbing a hold of the delirious man. “Tony! Tony. Hey man. Tony, it’s ok! You’re safe. It’s me; it’s Rhodey.” Tony’s eyes were darting all over the room before finally locking on his friend’s face. 

 

“R-Rhodey?” Tony said in a low, halting tone as Rhodey ran a soothing hand down his back before cupping the back of his neck. 

 

“Yeah, you idiot. It’s me,” Rhodey tried to tease but his voice was too heavy to be humorous. “It’s me,” He repeated before being pulled into a vice-like hug by the smaller man.

 

“Thank god..,” Tony whispered, voice cracking. “…thank god…”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter moves kind of slow since I needed to set things up for the next phase of the action. It took me a while to figure things out and select the ideas I found interesting. I still don't know how long it'll be but I think it’ll be a lengthy one if I want to spell out everything I’ve thought about. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Please feel free to let me know what you think in the comment section (mainly should I keep going?) and kudos are always very appreciated! Like mentioned previously, I don't have a beta, so corrections are welcomed!~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~P.S.: If you're still interested in reading the rest, I'll try uploading every week or so (I'm aiming for 5 days but we'll see). I'm currently finishing my semester, so the next update might come a bit late.~~
> 
>  
> 
> I do have a beta now (yay)! But as always kudos and comments (or corrections) are appreciated! I know chapter 3 is very late but it's on its way...Thank you for your patience! ^^;


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wheels are turning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update, thank you for your patience! A special thanks to my lovely beta, [forever_jimin](http://insecure.archiveofourown.org/users/forever_jimin/pseuds/forever_jimin), who worked very hard with me on this chapter. :3
> 
> \---------  
> Update : Chapter 3 has been translated to [Chinese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521650/chapters/34116155)! Thank you so much [Uryan_Karl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uryan_Karl/pseuds/Uryan_Karl) <3

After releasing Rhodey from his death grip, Tony anxiously asked his friend if he had any news of New York - more specifically of Pepper and Happy. To his dismay, Rhodey wasn't able to provide him with much. Thanos’ attack severely compromised international communications which meant that, aside from the various governmental crisis calls, the lines were disturbingly quiet. It probably didn't help that Wakanda was already running on a private circuit prior to the attack. So for now, international intel was limited.

 

Well, that was until Clint showed up.

 

_____________________________

 

The archer arrived unannounced, surprising everyone including the Wakandan guards. As a result, Steve’s much-needed rest was unfortunately cut short as he was called in to identify his teammate. The captain was the first to welcome Clint, who, as it turned out, was accompanied by a shield agent under the name of Mockingbird. Thor, Natasha, and Bruce joined them soon after. The momentary relief of the reunion was quickly overshadowed by bad news. 

 

"SHIELD took a big hit. We lost a lot of personnel and... Hill and Fury are also M.I.A.," Mockingbird said curtly, pausing for a moment to look at Clint, who was uncharacteristically stiff and quiet. "New York is a mess, actually most cities are. There's heavy damage to the infrastructure. Power and communication are down in most regions." 

 

"Clint. Are they OK? " Natasha suddenly said stepping towards his old partner. There was a collective silence as eyes all turned to the archer, who was, by now, as stiff as an iron rod. Everyone understood she was asking about Clint's family. 

 

"No," Hawkeye said, staring into nothing as his eyes glazed over. "They didn't make the cut. Any of them." Natasha’s eyes squeezed shut as she dragged Clint into a firm hug. The archer stayed tensed for a moment before returning the embrace, burying his face in the spy’s shoulder. 

 

Thor approached the pair and laid a heavy hand on the broken man's shoulder and said, "I am sorry for your loss... you are not alone my friend."

 

_____________________________

 

One of the nurses came in and told Steve that Tony was awake. The news sent a confusing jolt of anxiety through Steve's chest and the captain quickly excused himself from the informal gathering with his team. As soon as he was out of their sight, Steve dashed off like a madman towards the hospital, running into a wall as he took one of the turns too fast. 

 

Upon his arrival, the super-soldier, still pumped up from the run, opened the door to Tony's room with a little too much force. The slam of the door against the wall made Rhodey and Tony jump. 

 

"Sorry," Steve huffed, embarrassed, and quickly went to his old team mate's side, pulling Tony into a generous hug. However, instead of returning the embrace, Tony tensed up and hesitantly patted his back. The reaction made Steve instantly panic, worried that he might have hurt the smaller man with his excessive strength. 

 

"Tony, did I hurt you? Are you ok? How are you feeling?" Steve asked urgently as he pulled back, gently cupping Tony's face as he searched for any sign of discomfort. 

 

The smaller man's eyes were a storm of emotions. But before the captain could pinpoint any of them, Tony's expression grew cold, effectively shutting Steve out. 

 

"Peachy," Tony said as he sniffed a little before presenting a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Steve paused for a moment, confused by Tony’s coldness. Then his heart sank as a realization hit him like a ton of brick. He felt stupid.

  
  


Of course. 

  
  


Of course Tony wouldn't have magically forgotten about Siberia. Of course the end of the world didn't erase all the past wounds. But their last encounter gave Steve hope that, somewhere within him, Tony still cared about him. It made the captain believe that not all the past attachment was lost.  

 

"Rhodey was in the process of updating me, care to fill me in? I apparently woke up just in time for the meeting tomorrow," The genius said with a tone that meant business while looking away. Rhodey remained quiet and stared at Steve compassionately. 

 

"No, you need to rest, Tony. It’s up to the rest us to deal with that for now," Steve said a little too firmly, trying to calm the rising wave of worry. Tony jaw tensed up and turned and locked his eyes on Steve’s. 

 

“It’s not up to you to decide what I can and can’t do.” The sudden aggressivity triggered Steve’s own defensive response but, before he could go down that path, Rhodey interrupted him. 

 

“Tones, Steve’s right...It’d be best if you rested.” Tony turned towards his friend and sighed. 

 

“How can I, Rhodey?” Tony said with a tender voice that filled Steve with a mixture of jealousy and envy. With a heavy sigh, Steve sank down in a nearby chair and he started talking, doing his best to ignore his aching heart.

  
  


_____________________________

  
  


"Clint." To Steve's surprise, Tony was already in the reunion room on a wheelchair with an exasperated Rhodey by his side. 

 

"Tony! You should be resting," Bruce said as he approached the genius, stealing the words from Steve's mouth. 

"I'm ok, Bruce," Tony said softly while affectionately squeezing his friend's arm. Steve, ignoring the little spike of jealousy that poked at his chest, sent a look to Rhodey who made a face and shrugged.

"Hey, you think I didn't try? Come on." Tony glanced wearily at Steve and the team before quickly focusing on Clint. Steve's shoulder dropped a little which made Natasha eye the two heroes carefully. 

 

The encounter could have been awkward, considering that Clint and Tony didn't exactly leave each other on the best of terms but all possible tensions were dissolved when Tony leaned forward and stretched out an arm for a handshake. 

 

"It's good to see you, Clint. I'm glad you are safe." Clint huffed and smiled a little. "Same here," The archer said as he shook Tony's hand with both of his. 

 

"Do you have any news of Stark Industries? Of... Pepper Potts or Happy Hogan?" Clint shook his head. 

 

"I’m sorry Tony, it’s utter chaos in NYC right now. There’s barely any reliable coverage aside from the governmental ones," The archer said before cutting himself off as the rest of the survivors joined the meeting. Okoye and M’Baku were the last to join the room.

 

Steve introduced Mockingbird and Hawkeye and let the two SHIELD agents update everyone on the situation outside of Wakanda. The atmosphere of the room was tense. No one looked truly surprised by the amount of chaos the apocalypse brought. Suddenly, the doors to the meeting room flew open to let in a gasping Shuri.

 

“Sorry, I’m late!” There was a common chuckle as Okoye rolled her eyes and gestured for the SHIELD agent to continue. Mockingbird continued and as she mentioned SHIELD, Nick Fury, and Maria Hill, Steve tensed. Out of reflex, he turned towards Tony and caught the other man staring at him. Quickly breaking the gaze, Tony shifted and raised a hand before speaking up. 

 

“Erm, hey. Nice talk. Looks like I need to go to NYC. Can I borrow that jet of yours?” Rhodey groaned and nearly facepalmed himself as Mockingbird turned over to Clint questioningly. Okoye eyed Steve and the captain took it upon himself to approach Tony. 

 

“Tony, no. We’re not splitting up.” Steve said as he pressed a gentle hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. Tony immediately knocked it away. 

 

“Why not, we’ve been doing such a fine job for the past two years.”  Steve visibly tensed and opened his mouth clearly ready to retort.

 

“I think he’s right Captain,” Clint quickly said before Steve could utter a word, distracting the two men from their confrontation. 

 

“The world’s a mess, we’d cover more ground if we split up.” Natasha came forward and said.

 

“I agree. Time is of the essence right now and it would be best to contain the crisis as fast as we can.” Tony leaned back and huffed, crossing his arms defensively. Steve’s mind was racing, the idea of being separated from Tony again made his stomach churn. But he knew they were right. 

 

“Well,  _ Captain _ ?” Tony said sarcastically. Steve sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

 

“Fine. I’m coming with you.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! As always kudos and comments are very appreciated. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this out of my brain or it was going to be the death of me (or more accurately my school year lol). It also fits several prompts on my 2018 Steve/Tony bingo card, I have yet to choose which one. The rating will probably change as the story progresses. If you notice any mistakes please feel free to let me know, kudos and comments are always welcomed!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr : [hayluhalo.tumblr.com](hayluhalo.tumblr.com)


End file.
